Link's Random Adventure Dressers of Time
by MrCheese2421
Summary: I added a story after months. Yeah
1. BOOM

The Legend of Zelda: Deku Tree's Wish  
  
Chapter 1: My my!  
  
Disclaimer of Disclaimers: If I owned Zelda......I wouldn't be making a fan Fic about it.....oh yeah!!! I MADE CHEESE NOG!!  
  
  
  
*very stormy and windy*  
  
Link: *looking outside*  
  
Link's Uncle: I must...must.....*coughkillcough* rescue the Princess!  
  
Link: *eyes him suspisously*  
  
Link's Uncle: *goes to the castle*  
  
Link: *follows his uncle to the castle*  
  
*at the throne room*  
  
Link's Uncle: ZELDA!!! COME WITH ME OR DIE!!  
  
Zelda: NO! Not until I do my nails!  
  
Link's Uncle: *Anime fall* heh! *draws his sword* Ready to die?  
  
Zelda: AHHHHHH!!  
  
Link: *falls from the sky and lands in front of his Uncle.....Master Sword drawn*  
  
Link's Uncle: Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh! *pulls off his clothes revealing................that he was Ganondork!* (wearing clothes u_u)  
  
Ganondork: ummm! How come my name is Ganondork?  
  
Mr. Cheese: Typo! The K key is near the F key!  
  
Ganondorf: Oh! PREPARE TO DIE!!  
  
Link: *not speaking but attacking*  
  
Ganondork: *little girl scream* *dies*  
  
Link: HAH! I SAID SOMETHING!!!! oh yeah! and Ganondork died!  
  
Ganondork: WHY MUST IT BE GANONDORK?  
  
Mr. Cheese: I told you....  
  
Ganondorf: Oh yeah...!  
  
Mr. Cheese: u_u  
  
Ganondork: *disappears*  
  
Ganondork's Voice: I WILL BEAT YOU SOON!!!  
  
Link: *sneezes*  
  
Zelda: OH LINK!!! YOU DID IT!!  
  
*Link had already gone to the Korki Forest*  
  
Zelda: CURSE YOU LINK!!!  
  
*Korki Forest*  
  
Deku Tree: You must go the the Tail Cave and play the Song of Healing and throw a fire seed at it to blow up my body!  
  
Link: OK!  
  
*Tail Cave*  
  
Link: *plays the Song of Healing* MWAHAHAHAHA *throws a fire seed at it causing the Deku Tree to blow up*  
  
*at the Deku Tree*  
  
Deku Tree: No I havent seen Ne- *blows up killing Buzz Buzz with him*  
  
*Tail Cave*  
  
Link: I WIN!  
  
Maple: *Purposly crashes into Link* SEE WHAT YOU DID!!!  
  
Link: *Already gone*  
  
Maple: o_____o  
  
*Inside Tail Cave*  
  
Sahasrahla: You need to go to the starting point of the game to get your sword!  
  
Link: *Holds up the Master Sword*  
  
Sahasrahla: Don't you want the Wooden Sword?  
  
Link: .......  
  
Sahasrahla: OH FINE! *disappears*  
  
*Link disappears to *UKNOWN LOCATION**  
  
*UNKOWN LOCATION*  
  
Link: Where am I?  
  
Mayor: THE MOON IS FALLING *runs around in circles*  
  
Link: ummm no?  
  
Mayor: Oh OK!  
  
*Somewhere else*  
  
Giygas: I don't belong here!  
  
*Where Link is*  
  
Link: o_O  
  
Guru Guru: TRUST ME!!!! I KNOW THE SONG OF STORMS!!! *plays the Song of Storms*  
  
Link: I know the Song of Storms too! *plays it*  
  
Guru Guru: AHHHH!! *explodes*  
  
  
  
So ends a chapter known as 1! 


	2. The Second Attack

ZELDA: LINKS BORING AND QUITE STRANGE ADVENTURE  
  
In a house....  
  
*The screen panned over to a normal looking house*  
  
Lived a boy....  
  
*They go inside the house to see Link* A/n: If I am talking about Young Link I will put Young Link!  
  
Who....... LOVED TO PARTAY!  
  
*The screen un-zooms to show a party going on*  
  
But little did Link know.... Something not that good is gonna happen....  
  
The Next Morning...  
  
Link: *wakes up* Well.....I wonder what will happen today!  
  
Agahnim: *randomly appears* I know! We can play poker!  
  
Link: AHHH! *falls out of bed blinking red for no reason* OK!  
  
*The main room*  
  
Answering Machine: Hello! I am not here at the moment..... If you are an enemy press star 1 If you are a friend who wants to bug me for no reason press star 2... If you are a person who needs rescuing press star 3!  
  
Other Line: *Presses star 3*  
  
Answering Machine: MAILBOX THREE ACTIVATED Din: AHHHHHH!!! Link Help! Its Din! Nayru Zelda and I have been captured!! BY GANON! PLEASE HURRY AND HELP!! *click*  
  
*Across the room*  
  
Link: *puts down a pair of 3's* Ha!  
  
Agahnim: *puts down a royal flush*  
  
Link: *Twitch twitch* *Draws Golden Master Sword*  
  
Agahnim: O_O *disappears*  
  
Link: TIME TO CHECK MY MESSEGES! *runs to the answering machine which shows New messeges in Mailbox 3* Hmm *presses the button for Mailbox three*  
  
Answering Machine: YOU HAVE 3 NEW MESSEGES!  
  
Messege 1: Impa: LINK! HELP! I HAVE BEEN CAPTURED BY GANON!! HUR-  
  
*Link presses the next button*  
  
Link: *rolls eyes*  
  
Messege 2: Ganon: Hey! Wanna play cards later today Link?  
  
Link: ...... Why did you put it in Mailbox 3?  
  
Messege 3: Din: AHHHHHH!!! Link Help! Its Din! Nayru Zelda Faroe and I have been captured!! BY GANON! PLEASE HURRY AND HELP!! *click*  
  
Link: Oh NO! The Oracles and Zelda have been captured! I think it is a good idea to go through 1 dungeon and collecting the the Essence of Stupidness before I go to Ganon's Lair which is conviently placed right outside my house!  
  
The First Dungeon~  
  
Deku Stump  
  
Link: Woah! This looks like fun! o.o;  
  
*He went throught the whole dungeon until the last room*  
  
Link: *opens a chest and pulls out a Seed Sacthel* *YOU JUST GOT A NEW ITEM MUSIC* *Holds the seed sacthel above his head* Hey look! There is one... one? Ember Seed inside! Yayw00tshimmygongness! And I need to put it in that fire area! Then I can go to the boss and kick its Arse!  
  
*A wall master appears and flicks Link*  
  
Link: *drops the ember seed on the ground* O____________O *twitch twitch twitch* *draws Golden Master Sword*  
  
Wallmaster: o.o *grabs Link and takes him to the first room*  
  
Link: O.o *twitch twitch twitch twitch* *draws Golden Master Sword* *charges for the last room*  
  
*The Last Room*  
  
Link: *Slashes his sword at the Wallmaster about 10000 times*  
  
*The wallmaster drops an Ember Seed*  
  
Link: YAY! *picks it up and puts it in the lanturn*  
  
*The door Opens*  
  
Link: *walks into the area*  
  
*The door closes*  
  
Link: Uh oh...  
  
???: Time to play hide n' SHIEK!!  
  
Link: .. Shiek?  
  
Shiek: I am the first boss.....  
  
Link: That is not possible because you are-  
  
Shiek: SHUT UP! Dont ruin OoT for the readers!  
  
Link: Fine then.... PREPARE TO DIE!! *charges at him*  
  
Shiek: *counters with spikes* Ha ha!  
  
Link: *flies backwords*  
  
Navi: O_o; I GET TO TALK! LINK! USE THE EMBER SEEDS!!  
  
Link: *throws and Ember Seed at Shiek and causes his clothes to go on fire*  
  
Shiek: O.O *falls to the ground and rolls* AHHHH! *Disappears* ILL BE BACK LINK!! JUST YOU WAIT!  
  
Link: Yes! I did it!  
  
(Cue really weird music)  
  
Link: YES I REALLY DID IT!  
  
Navi: YES HE REALLLY- DID IT  
  
Link: YES I REALLY DID IT!  
  
Both: WONDER HOW HE/I GOT THAT SKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL!!!  
  
(End Music)  
  
Link: What?  
  
Navi: I don't know!  
  
*A heart container appears*  
  
Link: But I have all 20 hearts o.o;; Oh well! *grabs it and now has 21 hearts* o.o;  
  
*An essance of Stupidness appears*  
  
Link: *grabs it*  
  
YOU JUST GOT AN ESSANCE OF STUPIDNESS! The wondering singer.... he is just stupid!  
  
*Link is out of the dungeon all of a sudden*  
  
Link: Now what?  
  
Navi: THE DEKU STUMP SAID SOMETHING ABOUT A PRINCESS NAMED ZELDA!! MAYBE WE SHOULD GO SEE HER!  
  
Link: Good Idea!  
  
*Ganon's Castle*  
  
Prisoner Room  
  
Link: Hey everyone!  
  
Nayru: O_o; YOU CAME TO RESCUE US!!  
  
Link: ........no.  
  
Din: Than.. why...  
  
Faroe: Did you come?  
  
Navi: I made him! n.n;;  
  
Zelda: ...........  
  
Impa: Link Did you get my messege?  
  
Link: o.o; No...no I didn't..  
  
Impa: That is strange....  
  
Link: Well.. HEY! There is the key to the cells..... Ganon is soooo stupid! *walks up to the key*  
  
Ganon: Link! NO! You have to battle me first!  
  
Link: *falls to the ground blinking red for no reason* *gets up* DONT SCARE ME LIKE THAT!   
  
Ganon: Sorry o.o;  
  
Link: *draws Golden Master Sword and swipes Ganon... which turned him blue* o.o *Fires a silver arrow at him*  
  
Ganon: NO! How can I just... be defeated by this boy? *disappears*  
  
Link: YAY! *takes the cell key and sets everyone free*  
  
Zelda: YOU DID IT! *kisses Link*  
  
THE CREDITS  
  
*1 second later*  
  
Link: THE STORY ISNT OVER!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
YAYSHIMMYw00tGONGNESS!  
  
What will happen next? 


	3. Magic Mirror

Chatper 3: Sell me something with C  
  
  
  
After Nabing the First Essance of Stupidness... Link was able to rescue Zelda and the Godesses!  
  
*In the Prison Room*  
  
Impa: Hello?  
  
*Back in the Game Void*  
  
Now Link, Navi, Ganon, and Octorok are on an adventure to uncover the other essances!  
  
Death Mountain... Portal to the dark world  
  
Link: Why are you following me?  
  
Ganon: Need something to do...  
  
Navi: Oh...Riiiiiiiiight!  
  
Octorok: *spits a rock at Navi*  
  
Navi: X_X *falls on Link's Head*  
  
Link: LETS-A GO!  
  
Everyone: *steps on the portal*  
  
(Wavy screen)  
  
(Screen comes back and they are in the same place)  
  
Ganon: What happened?  
  
Mr. Cheese (God-like voice): YOU NEED SOMETHING TO USE SO YOU CAN GET OUT OF THE DARKWORLD! AND IT IS NOT THE MAGIC MIRROR!!!  
  
Link: Darn.. That was my first guess!   
  
Ganon: You idiot! That means go and get the Magic Mirror!  
  
Mr. Cheese: NOOOOOOOO!!!!! HOW CAN HE BE SO SMART? *disappears*  
  
Ganon: *blink*  
  
Octorok: *spits a rock at Link*  
  
Kakariko Village  
  
Link: Can you tell me-  
  
Person: SELL ME SOMETHING WITH C!!  
  
Link: no.. I need you to-  
  
Person: SELL ME SOMETHING WITH C!!  
  
Link: o.o *walks away*  
  
*On a roof*  
  
Ganon: Please tell us-  
  
?????: You walked right into my trap!  
  
Ganon: Huh?  
  
Sonja: No......Father.... I failed to keep my promice to you......  
  
Andy: Hold It right there Sturm!  
  
Sonja: Andy? NO Retreat! He is too strong!  
  
Andy: No.. I want to save you.....  
  
Grit: *magically appears with units* Andy...... I'll help you! Dont worry Sonja!  
  
Captain Drake: *appears with units* Ahoy Andy!  
  
Max: Captan Drake?  
  
Andy: What are you doing here?  
  
Captain Drake: I figured I Outta be helping you guys.... The more fire power we have the better...  
  
Sturm: Hmmmm Three on One eh?  
  
DAY 1  
  
Ganon: NOOO! *jumps off the roof*  
  
Link: *In the graveyard* Dampe! Have you-  
  
Dampe: I am the gravekeeper... Wanna play a game?  
  
Yes No  
  
Link: *selects no*  
  
Dampe: Your choice *walks away*  
  
Link: Evil..... Dampe.... I need you-  
  
Dampe: Wanna play a Game?  
  
Yes No  
  
Link: *selects no*  
  
Dampe: Your choice! *walks away*  
  
Link: .......  
  
*In Front of the Magic Mirror Shop*  
  
Link: How'd you do?  
  
Ganon: Not good.... The people are Crazy....  
  
Link: Man.. I wish we could find the Magic Mirror....  
  
Kaporea Gaborea: Hoot! Link... Ganon up here!  
  
Link: What now?  
  
Kaporea Gaborea: I know where to find the Magic Mirror!  
  
Ganon: Good... where?  
  
Kaporea Gaborea: Pay me lots of Money!  
  
Link: *gives him 500 ruppees*  
  
Ganon: *gives him 500 ruppees*  
  
Kaporea Gaborea: *starts to fly up* To find the Magic Mirror.....LOOK AT THE SHOP IN FRONT OF YOU!!! *flies away at the speed of light*  
  
Link: ......Damnit  
  
Ganon: I know... Lets be Blind people and play the trumpet so people will pay us!  
  
Link: OK!  
  
*After they are ready*  
  
Ganon: *writes on a sign* "We are Blind Trumpt Players.... we need money!"  
  
*They do this for about three hours and then they have 1000 Rupees.... enough to buy the Magic Mirror*  
  
*In the Magic Mirror Shop*  
  
Link: *looks in his pockets and sees that he has 500 rupees*  
  
Both: *Pay the shopkeeper and get a Magic Mirror*  
  
DEATH MOUNTAIN....  
  
Old Man: Hello! Dont Step in that portal! You will here a voice! You need A Magic Mirror...... I can give you one for Free!  
  
Ganon: How long have you been here?  
  
Old Man: *chuckles* I have been outside ALL day today near this portal....  
  
Link: O_________________X *falls over*  
  
Ganon: O_o *falls off the mountain*  
  
Octorok: *spits a rock at Link... over and over* 


	4. Sage of Light

CHAPTER 4: THE SAGE OF LIGHT  
  
(In the Sacred Relem)  
  
Link: The..... Portal to the Darkworld took us here?  
  
Ganon: Guess so.....  
  
Rauru: Hello Roll-loving friends!  
  
Link: *blink blink*  
  
Darkforce: I ate the rolls you dork!  
  
Rauru: NOOOOOOOOO!!! THE ROLLS! *jumps up and attacks Darkforce* WHY *punches him* DID *punches him* YOU *punches him* EAT *punches him* THE *punches him* ROLLS?!!! *punches him again*  
  
Darkforce: X_X  
  
Mr. Cheese: God... It was just rolls.....  
  
Sturm: NOOOOO! You may have defeated me but I will ....attack the roll person! *jumps on Darkforce* EVIL!!! *punches him over and over*  
  
Darkforce: X___________X  
  
Link: Uhhh.... *leaves with Ganon*  
  
Mr. Cheese: o.o  
  
*flashing lights as an Anime picture of Mr. Cheese appears*  
  
Mr. Cheese: STARSTORM  
  
*5000 Stars slam into...*  
  
*"ERROR" appears on the screen*  
  
*The stars slam into Darkforce*  
  
Darkforce: X_______________________________________________________X  
  
Mr. Cheese: Oops?  
  
MEANWHILE..... IN THE TEMPLE OF TIME  
  
Link: Hey... the door is closed....  
  
Ganon: Not... good....  
  
Link: What happened to your Octorok dude person?  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
Octorok: *about to step into the portal when..*  
  
Darkforce: I Don't think so!  
  
*Flashing lights and an anime picture of Darkforce appears*  
  
Darkforce: PK TETRA  
  
*shiny hexagons blast Octorok*  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
Ganon: I dont know.....  
  
Rauru: *appears* TAILS AND AMY ARE IN DANGER! HURRY SONIC!  
  
Link: What?  
  
Rauru: Try not to fall down holes! *stuffs a whole chicken down his throat*  
  
Ganon: O_________O  
  
Link: Who are you?  
  
Rauru: *tears off clothing*  
  
Link: *Gasp* YOU ARENT THE REAL RAURU!  
  
Ganon: But... who are you?  
  
????: Hi! I'm Omochao and I am here to help you never leave this room!  
  
Link: NOOOOOOOO!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!  
  
Omochao: Press B in the air to Bounce attack!  
  
*Rauru randomly appears*  
  
Rauru: Oh oh.. NOT GOOD!!! We are stuck in here arent we?  
  
Link and Ganon: Great stuck in here with an annoying robot and a fat man who-  
  
Darkforce: *falls from the sky and lands on the ground*  
  
Link: And an idiot....  
  
Darkforce: *points at the imaginary CO Bar* DONT MAKE ME USE THIS!  
  
Eveyone else cept for Omochao: *question marks above their heads*  
  
Omochao: Press A when in the air to glide! It's fun!  
  
Everyone else: .....  
  
Rauru: *eats Omochao*  
  
Everyone else: YAY!  
  
Omochao: *reappears* You hurt me! I'm never gonna help you-  
  
Rauru: *eats Omochao*  
  
Omochao: *reappears* You hurt me! I'm never gonna help you-  
  
Rauru: *eats Omochao*  
  
Omochao: *reappears* DIE! *flies into Rauru knocking him back about 1 foot*  
  
Rauru: *eats Omochao*  
  
Omochao: *reappears* .... *flies to the top of the room* HAHA! YOU CANT GET ME NOW!  
  
Rauru: DARN! I'M STILL HUNGRY!!!  
  
Everyone else: O_o  
  
Mr. Cheese (as god-like voice): I KNOW HOW TO LEAVE THIS ROOM! BWAHAHAHA!  
  
Everyone: TELL US NOW!  
  
Mr. Cheese: No.  
  
*Everyone throws shoes up at the air*  
  
Mr. Cheese: *hit 300 times* OW! OK! I'M NEVER HELPING YOU AGAIN! *disappears*  
  
Everyone but Omochao: This is all Omochao's fault!!!!!  
  
Omochao: Eat bricks while surfing to get the Chaos Emeralds!  
  
Everyone: o.o;;  
  
Darkforce: HEY! I TOLD YOU THAT!  
  
Omochao: WANT TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT?!  
  
*Omochao and Darkforce get in a fight*  
  
*Flashing lights and Anime picture of Omochao*  
  
Omochao: OMOCHAO SWARM *5000 Omochaos fly into Darkforce each one exploding*  
  
Darkforce: Maria! *falls to the ground knocked out*  
  
Everyone else: O_O *hide in random corners*  
  
*the next day*  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Will they live? 


	5. Bob the Builder

Chapter 5: Bob the Builder and a CO power the kicks ASS!!!!  
  
Omochao: Lalalalalalalalala!  
  
Rauru: *dressed in camofluge* As the Sage stalks its pray.... the Pray sings about La-ing!  
  
Omochao: O_O;; *looks left looks right*  
  
Rauru: And the Sage attacks! *jumps in the air*  
  
Omochao: *turns around and slams into Rauru*  
  
Rauru: *goes fling back*  
  
Link: o_o;; MUST FIND A WAY TO ESCAPE!  
  
Ganon: Yeah.... everyone is going crazy!  
  
Omochao: I KNOW WHAT TO DO!  
  
Everyone: YOU DO?!  
  
Omochao: YEAH! To pass the time though...  
  
Everyone: ...........................................................................O K!  
  
Omochao: *makes Tvs appear inside the Master Sword's Room* Now for the video! *places a video in*  
  
THE REST OF THE CHAPTER (not really) WILL BE THE MOVIE!!!  
  
Link: Did that movie just-  
  
DON'T QUESTION ME!!!!  
  
The Rating for this preview has been changed for extremly young people ONLY!!  
  
Link: But I'm 19! (A/N: In OoT Link was 12! According to the Offical website he is 12 =P In the Gamecube game he is 10 AND THIS DOES MAKE SENCE! Gamecube game is about Link before his mother took him to Korki Forest)  
  
DON'T QUESTION ME!!!!  
  
Dora was a young Girl in the TV.... But now she... STILL IS?!  
  
Dora: C'mon Boots!  
  
Boots: *smoking* F--- YOU DORA!!!!!  
  
Dora the Explorer~ THE MOVIE!  
  
*dramatic music* Dora: CAN YOU COUNT TO 499538?  
  
*screen goes blank for a sec*  
  
NOW ON TO OUR FEATURE PRESENTATION  
  
*rap theme*  
  
Bob-bob-bob the BUILDER Can-can-can we FI X IT?! Bob-bob-bob the BUILDER! Yes-Yes-Yes we CAN!  
  
Scoop Muck and Dizzy Rolley too!  
  
Lofty and Wendy join the crew! Travis and Spud!-  
  
Working together.. We get the job DONE!  
  
Bob-bob-bob the BUILDER Can-can-can we FI X IT?! Bob-bob-bob the BUILDER! Yes-Yes-Yes we CAN!  
  
Link: *thinking* Dear god no!  
  
DON'T QUESTION ME!!!!  
  
Bob's Office 72 Hours......of the Video Remain  
  
Everyone besides Omochao: O______O  
  
Bob: OH NOs!!! THE MOON IS FALLING TWORDS EARTH! I MUST SAVE TERMANIA- I mean EARTH!  
  
Scoop: There is the place where you need to play Oath to the Order! *points*  
  
Muck: And here is the Ocarina of Time! *gives him it*  
  
Dizzy: Dont forget the Gilded Sword! *gives him it*  
  
Rolley: And here is the Masks of the dead people! *hands him them*  
  
Lofty: Don't forget! Be safe!  
  
Bob the Builder: I'm on it!  
  
*Annoying Dance Break from the Bob the Builder CD*  
  
His name is Bob!  
  
He loves to fix it!  
  
His name is Bob!  
  
He loves to fix it!  
  
Yo yo yo yo! I AM THE BOB!  
  
*71 hours and 59 minutes later*  
  
Bob the Builder: I DID IT! I SAVED TERMANIA FROM THE MOON! AND KILLED MAJORA!!! YAY!  
  
*the credits play*  
  
*At the end it says Copyright Bob the Builder*  
  
Link: AH HA! FAKE! *runs through the Door of Time to Shiggy's House to tell him about the movie*  
  
Ganon: *blink blink* LETS LEAVE! *runs through the hole in the wall*  
  
Rauru: *follows*  
  
Darkforce: *wakes up* O_O *runs for the hole*  
  
Rauru: Better close this up! *closes the hole*  
  
Darkforce: *Runs right into the door and falls over*  
  
Omochao: YAY! YOU ARE STUCK WITH ME FOREVER!  
  
Darkforce: Only one thing to do!  
  
*Flashing lights and Anime Picture of Darkforce*  
  
Darkforce: PK TETRA  
  
*shiny Hexagongs blast the Door of Time to pieces*  
  
Darkforce: VICTORY! *runs for his life*  
  
Door of Time: Argh! *fixes self*  
  
Omochao: Hello? Anyone?  
  
END of CHAPTER 


	6. Reality TV Show

Legend of Zelda: Dressers of Time 

This is a continuation of the story you see here.  Except.  For.  The. Fact. That. It. Is. A. New. Storyline.  … Periods are you friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TEHSQUIGLLYLINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a small town.  Lived a old man.  This old man was like really weird and stuff.  He had a wife, Amy the Hedgehog.  A daughter, Shadow the Hedgehog who was in that phase where she thinks that her parents suck.  This man was none other than.. *Screen zooms in on a tall guy mowing his lawn* GANNONDORF!!

Gannondorf: *Turns off the lawn mower after finishing*  Man, so refreshing to finish all the daily chores.

Mr. Cheese: It is, isn't it?

Darkforce: Yeah it's pretty kick ass.

Gannondorf: *Turns around*  What are you doing on my lawn?

Mr. Cheese and Darkforce: o_o *Throw an egg at Gannondorf and run*

Gannondorf: Get back here!  *Chases*

_Congratulations.  You met the villain of the story.  Now it is time to meet the HERO!_

Link: AHH!  *Is being chased by a swarm of Cuccos*  Imgonnadieimgonnadie!

FF.Net Bot: Argh!  Must I keep reminding you that your-

Link: *Trips over FF.Net Bot* Ahh!  *Crashes into ground*

Cuccos: *Start pecking the hell out of the bot*

FF.Net Bot: Ahhh!

Link: *Pose* Hoo Ha!

Yes they are all idiots.  But what do you expect of a story called Legend of Zelda: Dressers of Time. 

**CHAPTER 1**: _Like a reality TV show fanfic has ever been done._

**-Link's House-**

Link: The Korki Forest never looked so good.  And ripe!

*Barren Wasteland*

Link: .. Someone must have turned Hyrule into.. the.. DARKWORLD!  *Darkworld music plays*  Oh no.

WindWaker Deku Tree: ... LINK!  The land of Hyrule has turned into .. the DarkworldTM!  As you can tell by looking at me.

Link: My eyes burn!1 *Covers them*

WWDT: Anyway.  You must use the Magic Mirror to become back to your normal self.

Link: Huh what?

WWDT: You're a bunny.

Bunny Link: *Looks in a normal mirror* ... I'm a fricken rabit.

WWDT: Yes..

Bunny Link: But I threw away all my equipment because Mega Man said it was a good idea.

WWDT: .. Damn.  Well then you must go out and recollect all of your equipment!

Bunny Link: ..  But.. I can't do anything as a bunny except move.

WWDT: NOT MY PROBLEM!  *Runs away*

Bunny Link: o_o AHAHA!  I KNEW TREES COULD WALK!

Dead Tree: FREEDOM!  *Runs away*

**-Hyrule Field-**

Bunny Link: This is so stupid.  I bet all my equipment is all the way down the river now.  But wait.  The river.  it ends.  At Lake Hylia!  Yes I should go there!

???: Mwahhahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Bunny Link: That bad laugh!  It couldn't be!

Gannondorf: Hello, Link.  Or should I say..  Bunny Link!  HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Bunny Link: ...  I hate you

Gannondorf: Don't worry.  Now that you are a rabbit.. anyone can kill you.

Bunny Link: Just shut up.

Gannondorf: Getting mad are we?  I know there is nothing you can do.. BECAUSE YOU'RE A BUNNY!

Bunny Link: Arrrgh..

Gannondorf: What are you gonna do?  HOP on me.. HAHAHAHA.

Bunny Link: SEXY BEAM!  *A giant rainbow colored beam of sexiness hits Gannondorf*

Gannondorf: ... What?  ... *Falls to the ground on his knee*  But I thought that my idiot neighbors only could do that.

Bunny Link: Idiot neighbors?

Mr. Cheese and Darkforce: *Run by* AHHH!1  *Are being chased by a Giant Cucco*

Darkforce: I told you that you shouldn't had fed it a Mystery Seed!

Gannondorf: See what I mean?  I can't believe my wife can stand them!

Bunny Link: O_o  WIFE?  WHO TF WOULD MARRY YOU?!

Gannondorf: Amy.

Bunny Link: The hedgehog?

Gannondorf: Yes.

Bunny Link: You realize that she is like.. 12 years old.

Gannondorf: Lies!  *Runs away crying*

**-Lake Hylia-**

Bunny Link: Look!  My equipment!  *runs to pile of equipment*  Yes!  *Picks up Magic Mirror*

Voice: I don't think that it'll be that easy...

Bunny Link: Why?

*Link's Equipment disappears*

Voice: Now all you have is a Magical Mirror.  It will be up to you to gain it all again..

Bunny Link: But why?  There is no evil here.

Voice: But there is a great evil here that you must defeat..

Bunny Link: Who?

Voice: THE GREAT.. SUPER EXTREME..  Octorok.

Bunny Link: .. I could kill that thing with this mirror.

Voice: If only it were that easy.. see.. there is one Octorok.  .. Which is right over there in the scarecrow field.. Yet soon that field will be locked up requireing all of your equipment to get through.  And all your equip- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

Bunny Link: *Smashed the Octorok into death*

Voice: .. Wh- o_o You're no fun at reality TV show games.  *Disappears*

Bunny Link: Yes I did it!  *Pose*

*All of Link's equipment falls on top of him*

Bunny Link: .. Ow.

OMFG.  ... I'm done with this chapter.  Which means more chapters oh noz.


	7. Look! A fairy!

Legend of Zelda: Dresser of Time 

**Chapter 2**: _Look!  A Fairy!_

**-Death Mountain-**

Link: Yes.  For I am almost done with my quest.  The dungeon is over there!

Booster's Tower: *Stares at Link*

Link: o_o *Stare back*

Booster's Tower: FOOL!

Link: ... *Walks in*

Booster's Tower: NOO!!

**-Booster's Tower-**

Link: This seems to be a tough one.

Snifit 4: *Runs by*

Link: Woah cool.  ... *Walks through the dungeon*

Bob-omb: *Expoldes*

Weedle: *Wanders in circles*

British Metroid Prime Rock Monster: Bloody hell!

Link: Hey look!  An ominous looking door.  It must be the boss door!  .. But it's locked.  *Pulls out Magical Key which unlocks all doors*

Door: Don't use that on me!

Link: *Puts key in lock*

Door: IT'S NOT WORTH IT!

Link: *Turns it*

Door: OH NO!

Link: *Pulls out key*

Door: NOOO  *Flies open*

**-Boss Room-**

Lamp: *Falls down from the sky*

Link: Hi.

*Screen Swirls*

You engaged Lamp!

Attack

Link attacks Lamp!

100HP Damage!

Lamp uses PSI StarStorm Omega!

992 HP Damage!

Link uses Red Potion!

Link gains 992 HP!

Lamp attacks!

Lamp does 143 damge!

Link uses Magic Powder!

Lamp turns into Tree.

Tree flings leaves at Link.

Link loses 1 HP

Link shoots a fire arrow at Tree

Tree bursts into flames

Tree explodes

Link is loses 520 HP

YOU WIN!

45EXP

*Exit Battle*

Link: o_o Cool!

YOU GET PENDENT OF STUPIDNESS!

Link: ..WTF

_And so the battle ends.  What will happen next time?  Something about Gannon and Party.  ... And those evil walking trees._


	8. Saira's Greatest Hits

**_Lengend of Zelda: Dressers of Time_**

****

**Chapter 3**: _Saira's Greatest Hits_

**-Gannon's Tower-**

Gannon: They'll be here any second now!  Must.. put.. up... party.. junk.

Amy: Oh I can't wait until Darkforce is here ^_^

Gannon: .. I don't know what you see in him.

Amy: It's because he's _Darkforce_ duh.

Gannon: .....

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Shadow: *Opens door*

Link: o_o Uh riiight *Walks inside*

Shadow: *Starts to walk out*

Amy: Shadow, where are you going?

Shadow: ... To go hang out.

Amy: .... OK!

Gannon: *Twitch* Don't say that.

*Shadow walks out as Mr. Cheese and Darkforce walk in*

Gannon: ... What... .. just what.

*Mr. Cheese and Darkforce are wearing disco clothes with a giant Eggman robot behind them*

Mr. Cheese: o_o What do you mean?

Darkforce: It's not like.. it's different from what we would normally do.

Gannon: .. But the robot thing.

Darkforce: Yes!  It plays music!  *Walks in and presses the play button on the stereo system thing*

EggWalker: *Lifts arm and then punches Gannon*

Mr. Cheese: ... We really need to get those buttons fixed.

Gannon: ...

Amy: You promised you would not kill them!

Gannon: Gah.

Amy: .. Oh yeah. DARKFORCE!!  *Runs up to him and hugs him*

Darkforce: ... *Explodes then respawns further back*

Amy: *Is charred* ... DARKFORCE!  *Runs up to him and hugs him*

Darkforce: ... UNCLEAN!  *Runs in circles screaming*

**-Later that evening-**

EggWalker: *Bursting out Saira's Song*

CATS: *Discoing in the middle of the front room*

Mr. Cheese: You know, Gannon.  Your interior is kina .. weird for a ... giant death monster + human.

*Pink walls with pink furniture and pink floor*

Gannon: ..  It was Amy, Cream, and Tikal's doing.

Mr. Cheese: .. But it's still weird.

Darforce: UNCLEAN!  *Running from Amy*

Harvest Moon Cow: *Chewing on Gannon's cape*  Moo.

*Silence*

Mr. Cheese: *Grabs Darkforce*  Unfortunatly we must be off to go and defeat Eggman and his doom legion.  *hops into EggWalker*

Darkforce: Have a time!

EggWalker: *Walks out to the outside lawn*

Darkforce: LETS GO TO THE MOON!

EggWalker: *Opens feet thrusters and flies up, also lighting the lawn on fire*

Gannon: Why is it.. that whenever they leave..  they end up destroying my lawn?

Amy: *sad voice* Darkforce... ;-; -------- _It's been awhile since I ever used that face of doom._

CATS: Gannon, Yo!  Must struting off be!  *Moonwalks backward to the moon*

Gannon: ... Why couldn't they do what CATS did?  .. And Where's Link?

Amy: He must have left allready.

-**Next morning in the basement-**

Link: *Wakes up* o_o Woah.

*Link is surrounded by a whole bunch of Female Video game characters, such as, Zelda, Roll, Aeris, ... and more that I can't think of*

Link: Just.. woah.  *Runs away*

**-In the kitchen-**

Amy: That was a great party.  Too bad you missed it.

Shadow: Eh whatever.

Gannon: *Walks out into the kitchen*  Good morning!  *Kisses Amy*

Shadow: Kiss me and die.

Gannon: .. Sheesh what is up with your attitude?

Shadow: Just shut up.

Link: *Runs by*

Gannon: .... Was that Link?

Amy: No dear, he left last night.

Gannon: Oh.

Amy: ... THE BOMBCHUS ARE LOOSE!

Gannon's Tower: *Explodes*

-**Next Door-**

Mr. Cheese: I told you that wasn't the right button!

Darkforce: .. Oh well.. it's not like we destroyed anything.

Charred Amy: *Falls through celing*

Darkforce: ...  *Presses the Retreat button*

EggWalker: *Starts Discoing*

Darkforce: .. Feg.

_... Feg is right.  .. But where are the walking trees I said were in?_

Tree: FIGS ARE NEWTON!11  *runs away*

_... Yeah._


End file.
